Gordon's Grand Adventure
''Gordon's Grand Adventure ''is the third project of the Thomas & Friends Creator Collective. It aired in 3 parts on the official Thomas & Friends YouTube channel between January 22th, 2016 to February 5th, 2016, with a compilation and bonus scenes on February 12th. Plot One midnight at the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert brought the breakdown train to rescue Diesel 10 from the barge he landed upon after the chase of the stolen crown after he was left on it over the winter. Later that morning on the main line, Gordon was coming back from Barrow-in-Furness with the express and was charging along at top-speed, but was flagged to a halt between Henry's Tunnel and Crovan's Gate station by Percy's guard. The green tank engine explained that his passengers were stranded due to his burst safety-valve, then pleaded the express engine to help take the train on. Although reluctant, Gordon had no other choice of moving further, but pushing Percy's train in front of him, and was even less amused when the broken-down saddle-tank mocked his catchphrase "Express Coming Through!". To Gordon's horror, the last engine he wished to witness his humiliating situation slid up alongside - Spencer. After being provoked to be a slow Sudrian engine, Gordon accepted Spencer's challenge of racing to Knapford, ignoring the less than keen Percy. Despite the combined weight of Percy's train, Gordon managed to keep level with Spencer, until being reminded that both the express and the local needed to stop at Crovan's Gate. Spencer gleefully announced his triumph, leaving an infuriated Gordon and somehow relieved Percy behind him. That evening, Paxton returned to the Dieselworks sheds after a day of arranging a special train at the Sodor Maritime Musem. The bored diesels suddenly perked up when they heard from the gullible green diesel that the stolen crown was to be relocated, just as a creaking and groaning sound came from the furnaces behind them. A newly-repaired Diesel 10 emerged, and cackled evilly as a new plan of hunting down the stolen crown started to formulate in his radiator. Next morning, Gordon was still fuming about Percy losing him the race with Spencer - even more so when he realised that word had spread so fast that now Thomas, James and Duck all knew about it. Just as Duck was soothing the express engine that he was the fastest engine the Fat Controller owned, the man in question walked out from his office to announce that he required an engine to pull a special train to the Royal Gallery Museum in London. Naturally, all of the engines believed they were the most suitable ones for the job. Just as they were hotly debating who should go, the station master came and informed the controller he was wanted on the telephone. Left to figure out whose taking the train by themselves, James decided that the engine who won the race to Crosby station is the lucky one. After noticing Gordon was coupled to braked express coaches, an originally doubtful Thomas agreed, and rushed off before he counted to three as promised. Out on the main, Thomas was able to keep ahead due to his trick for a time, but it wasn't long before James and Duck caught up to the panting blue tank engine. Despite this, Thomas managed to get ahead of the slow-started Gordon at the points where the tracks combined. Before long, Duck was forced to drop out of the race when he saw Donald heading towards him on the same line. Thomas was just thinking it was just him and James when Gordon bumped him off his line. As the two tender engines drew ahead of the poor tank engine, a conceited James failed to notice Gordon's warning hint, ran through a red signal, was diverted into a siding and derailed. Just as it seemed nothing was to stop Gordon from winning, the express engine was forced to a stop at a level crossing by Oliver the excavator, who had broken down while crossing the rails and jammed both road and rail traffic. When Thomas eventually pulled up at the crossing as well, he bumped right pasted the broken-down excavator and charged on after seeing there was just enough room for him to do so. Alarmed, Gordon quickly copied the tank engine and galloped towards the destination, narrowly beating Thomas to the end of the Crosby station platform. Back at Tidmouth, the two returned to inform a bemused Fat Controller that Gordon will be the London Engine. The big engine's glee quickly vanished when he heard he was to pull the train with Spencer. That night at the Dieselworks, Diesel returned to tell Diesel 10 the two Gresleys were to pull the train to London, which lead Diesel 10 to plan of cutting the two off when they reached the Dieselworks junction tomorrow. Gordon's eagerness to work with his arrogant cousin didn't increase a bit as he backed down onto the train at the maritime museum, where he was informed by the Admiral and the Earl that the train contains valuable goods and products, one of which - the stolen crown, would even be picked up personally by the waiting on the platform queen herself. Gordon, Arthur and Thomas were then engaged in an argument similar to the one in 1956 about which station is London, before being cut off dismissively by Spencer, who then demanded to Gordon that he would be the leading engine. In the end, Gordon decided he would act as the bigger one and allow Spencer to have it. Along the way, Spencer proved he had no experience whatsoever of double-heading trains, and had to rely on Gordon to teach him a thing or two. As they reached the Dieselworks junction, the two were surprised to see Diesel 10 stalling on their line. After braking hard and sharp, the two Gresleys found themselves surrounded by a herd of diesels and forced to hand the stolen crown over to Diesel 10. As the big diesel started counting down from 10, the signalman from a nearby box set the points over to the dieselworks track. With quick thinking, Gordon pushed Spencer forwards, ramming Diesel 10 out of the way and into Paxton, Bert and Dart. When the points were set back towards Vicarstown, Gordon and Spencer charged off at top speed. Just as Diesel 10 ordered everyone to set chase, Derek broke down on the crossing of the two lines, jamming the whole junction. After the close encounter with railway pirates, the two made a short stop at Carnforth for coal and water, where they received a unexpected yet pleasant surprise: The Flying Scotsman. To show-off in front of the famous engine, Spencer bragged he could go days on end without filling his tender. Promisingly, the train grounded to a halt not far out of the station, leaving Gordon to pull the train and the heavy engine all the way to Preston, where he reprimanded his arrogant cousin sternly that he'd caused confusion and delay. Abashed, Spencer sheepishly agreed before heading off again. A storm began to gather as the two express engines continued along the line towards Euston, with Diesel 10 hot on their tail, determined to get the crown. As a chase broke out, the steam engines had to stop due to Spencer's leading bogies coming off the rails at a bridge; however wonderingly, Diesel 10 also tipped sideways and had to place Pinchy on the ground for support. Quickly, Gordon pulled his cousin back and escaped once again. As the two were nearing London city, Spencer surprisingly thanked Gordon for saving him and teaching him so much before giving the blue engine a tour of the beautiful city. The two had almost reached their destination when Diesel 10 showed up again, proving his insistence in having the crown for himself. This time, Spencer learned to listen to Gordon and not just charge ahead, but instead slowed down and let Diesel 10 overtake them. Before the big diesel had a chance to justify his mistake, the two Gresleys used what they were famous for, even going under a wobbling tree. While the two steam engines made it safely to the Royal Gallery Museum and met the queen, Diesel 10 got caught under it and showed up the station with branches and leaves all over him and a sparking engine to announce to the queen he had unfinished business. Cross at begin disrupted, the queen ordered the guards to send Diesel 10 back to Sodor before awarding the two a medal of valor for battling a storm and a diesel, but left the two to figure out who was to carry the medal by themselves. In the end, the two express engines decided they would go on holiday and decide on the way. Back on Sodor, James and Henry were hoping the Fat Controller would choose them to take the express in Gordon's absence, and were shocked and furious to find the job was already given to Caitlin the high-speed engine. At Great Waterton, Harvey was showing Samson one of the many great waterfalls while Percy and Gator were admiring the view from the viaduct. Meanwhile, Gordon and Spencer had been visiting and relaxing in several countries when Spencer finally decided Gordon should carry the medal, only to find they'd forgot to pick it up and had left in London. After hearing Diesel 10 was back, Paxton and Diesel were talking about him failing yet again to conquer the steamies, and the black one decided that in order to finally have the diesels' own day, it might be time for a change in leadership, while the engine in question was sculpturing with Pinchy at Diesel 10's mountain with Splatter and Dodge by his side. That evening, Diesel 10 found Splodge had sold his art to the Royal Gallery Museum, but before he could be mad at them, he found his two sidekicks had used the money to by the premium diesel fuel he'd been waiting for so long. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Arthur * Spencer * Caitlin * Gator * Samson * Diesel * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Paxton * Bertie * Oliver * Max * The Fat Controller * Knapford Stationmaster * Dieselworks Junction Signalman * Gordon and Spencer's Guard * Queen Elizabeth II * The Admiral * Sir Robert Norramby * Toby (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Stepney (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Patriot (cameo) * Jinty (cameo) * D261 (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Fred Pelhay (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Kelly (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Ned (cameo) Gallery Gordon's grand adventure rough stll.jpg Gordon flying down the line.jpg Gordon with the express.jpg Percy Butch Gordon.jpg Percy Fred.jpg Percy Oliver Kelly Gordon.jpg Spencer poster.jpg Silver bullet spencer.jpg Percy Spencer Gordon.jpg Diesels Derek mob.jpg Dieselworks junction diesels.jpg Dieselworks The junction.jpeg Carnforth.jpg Flying scotsman.jpg Gordon and Spencer money shot.jpg Category:Web Clips Category:Thomas & Friends Creator Collective